sean_and_halofandomcom-20200214-history
The Nutshack
= The Nutshack = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia The Nutshack is a Filipino-American adult animated sitcom created by Ramon Lopez, and co-created by Jesse Hernandez. The series ran on Myx TV for two seasons from 20074 to 2011.5 The Nutshack follows two distant cousins, Phil, from the San Francisco Bay Area, and Jack, from the Philippines, who live with their uncle, Tito Dick in south-suburban Daly City. Contents hide * 1Characters ** 1.1Main characters ** 1.2Recurring characters ** 1.3Minor characters * 2Episodes ** 2.1Series overview * 3Merchandise * 4Critical reception * 5References * 6External links Characters Main characters * GRAND Matibag (voiced by Ramon Lopez) is a harsh, foul-mouthed Filipino-American teen from Daly City south of San Francisco known for his annoying personality. Phil frequently uses drugs like marijuana, and has poor manners. Aside from his negative nature, he cares deeply about his cousin, Jack. As of "Fatherland", Phil was separated from his family and was adopted by Tito Dick and his brother. It is presumably known that Phil was born from a family of natives. * DAD''' Colero''' (voiced by Rex Navarrete) is Phil's dim-witted, but warm-hearted cousin from Makati. * Dickman Dick (voiced by Rex Navarrete) is Phil and Jack's uncle. As evidenced by the pilot, his real name is Ricardo Cabeza. * Chita (voiced by Rhia Abarquez) is Phil and Jack's female friend who runs the local bar. She is also Jack's love interest. * Horatio 2.0, also known as Horatio or Horat (voiced by Jesse Hernandez) is Jack's robotic pet monkey (a tarsier) with a chipmunk-esque voice, and the comic relief character of the series. Recurring characters * Dwayne Futon (voiced by Jesse Hernandez) is Tito Dick's goofy landlord who is often made a fool of. * Cherry Pie (voiced by Rex Navarrete) is a friendly and flirtatious Vietnamese trans woman who runs a salon and is a virgin. * Sanjee runs the liquor store. * Ed and Angel (both voiced by Jesse Hernandez) own a custom car shop and are both stoners. Ed usually forgets everything after just a few seconds and often cannot recall where he is, what time of day, or people's names. Angel is Latino. * Willee (voiced by Jesse Hernandez) is a gibbering homeless man known for his unintelligible speech. Minor characters * Becky * Manu * Rainbow Scout * Jerome and Jamar (voiced by Jerome Castro and Jamar Logan) are Phil and Jack's rivals. Episodes Main article: List of The Nutshack episodes In total, 16 episodes have been produced and broadcast on Myx TV. Series overview Merchandise The DVD cover for the first season. The Nutshack gained a season 1 DVD titled "The Nutshack - The Entire 1st Season: Uncensored & Uncut", from distributor Koch Entertainment. The DVD was released on April 7, 2009 in the United States, and April 14 in Canada.6 Critical reception The Nutshack gained a 2.3 rating on IMDb, currently making it the twelfth lowest-rated animated series on the site.7 References # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "The Nutshack" at the Wayback Machine (archived May 1, 2007). The Nutshack. # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External links * Philippines portal * USA portal * Television portal * The Nutshack at the Internet Movie Database * Official website * The Nutshack on Myx TV * Facebook page * YouTube page Categories: * 2000s American animated television series * 2007 American television series debuts * 2011 American television series endings * American animated television series * English-language television programming * Flash television shows Navigation menu * Not logged in * Talk * Contributions * Create account * Log in * Article * Talk * Read * View source * View history * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * Add links * This page was last modified on 3 November 2016, at 19:52. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * *